Nuestro Sueño
by Misato Psy
Summary: Ash tiene un extraño sueño y por eso no puede ver a Misty a la cara, dejandola muy confundida
1. Default Chapter

Nuestro Sueño

-Psyduck054-

                  Se despertó sudando y aterrorizado por las imágenes de su sueño. Se sentó en la cama y se miró las manos descubriendo que estaba temblando, tal cual había pensado que estaría. Se sostuvo la cabeza confundido y negó débilmente con ella, apartó las sábanas y se paró. Miró hacia su amiga que dormía en la cama enfrente de la suya y sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, volvió a negar y aún con manos temblorosas se abrió camino, sin despertar a nadie, por la habitación hacia la salida. Mientras caminaba, seguía pensando lo que segundos antes su inconsciente en sueños le mostraba...

ASH: ¿Porqué? ¿Qué significa ese sueño? De seguro nada bueno...... tengo que olvidarme de eso..... ¿Qué pasó con mis sueños de victoria y pokémon?...... ¿Porqué han cambiado a...... a eso?...... Esas cosas jamás pasarán, Ash Ketchum no es de ese tipo de personas, no señor...

                  Repitiéndose una y otra vez "Eso no pasará" se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sirvió un gran vaso de agua fría. Volvió a pensar otra vez "De ninguna manera, no pasará" y tomó medio vaso de agua "No me gustaría que pasara, claro que no" con eso último en mente tomó la segunda mitad del vaso, lo enjuagó y miró el pequeño reloj de cocina que decía 3:30, suspiró sabiendo que tendría que ir a dormir otra vez y caminó de vuelta a su habitación. "No sucederá, nada de eso pasará" seguía pensando mientras caminaba.

                  Una vez dentro de la habitación, evitó lo más que pudo mirar hacia donde Misty dormía y volvió a acostarse en su cama mirando el techo...

ASH: No te preocupes, Ketchum. Fue solo un sueño, ahora solo piensa en cosas que no la incluyan, de seguro con eso no soñaré más aquello

                  Giró de lado, mirando la pared y lentamente se quedó dormido...

                  A la mañana siguiente, Misty se despertó al escuchar los ruidos de la cocina y las canciones de los Pidgeys. Había dormido tan bien y tenido sueños agradables, lo que hacían una mañana perfecta. Se estiró sentada en la cama y se paró, mirando hacia donde dormía Ash, desparramado en su cama roncando ruidosamente y con un pikachu hecho una "bolita" en su estómago, le sonrió a su amigo y caminó fuera de la habitación...

MISTY: ¡Qué bien dormí! Ese tipo de sueños...... los tengo bastante seguidos..... de seguro siempre será igual, no se volverá realidad. 

                  Caminó hacia el baño para preparase para el resto del día y salió un largo rato después peinada, vestida y lista para comenzar la mañana. Fue a la cocina de donde salía un exquisito aroma, seguramente por algo que Brock o La Señora Ketchum prepararon. Entró con una gran sonrisa y saludando a los presentes...

MISTY: Muy Buenos días, Señora Ketchum, Brock.

SRA. KETCHUM: Buen Día, Misty.

BROCK: Al parecer dormiste bien.

MISTY: Muy Bien.

SRA. KETCHUM: Me alegro, ¿Se ha despertado Ash?

MISTY: Cuando salí estaba dormido, pero no sé si no se habrá despertado después.

BROCK: No lo creo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Déjenlo dormir, apenas son las 10 y están descansando.

MISTY: De acuerdo. 

BROCK: (Pasándole un plato) Misty, aquí está tu desayuno

MISTY: Muchas Gracias, Brock.

BROCK: De nada.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Hoy irán con el Profesor Oak?

BROCK: No lo sé, quizás Ash quiera ir.

MISTY: Seguro que sí, pero esta vez yo me quedaré aquí.

BROCK: ¿Porqué?

MISTY: Simplemente no tengo ganas de ir, es todo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Entonces puedes ayudarme con algunas cosas de la casa, Misty.

                  Misty recordó las anécdotas de Ash sobre los duros trabajos que su madre les da a los "Ayudantes" y no parecía algo placentero, así que con su mejor sonrisa buscó alguna excusa...

MISTY: Ahora que lo recuerdo...... el profesor tiene un gran estanque, a mis pokémon de agua les encantará.

SRA. KETCHUM: Que lástima. Bueno, tendré la ayuda de Mr. Mime de todas formas.

MISTY: Sí, es una lástima.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sorprendida) ¿De verdad te hubiera gustado ayudarme, Misty?

                  Brock sonrió al ver la expresión de Misty sabiendo que seguiría ahora. Se sentó con su desayuno y con su misma sonrisa prestó atención a la conversación, el poco tiempo que convivió con la Sra. Ketchum le sirvió para aprender sobre ella y a comprender más a Ash...

MISTY: Claro que sí, Señora Ketchum.

SRA. KETCHUM: Eres muy amable, Misty. Pero no tienes que irte si no quieres, si es por tus pokémon Ash y Brock pueden llevarlos y tú te quedas aquí a ayudarme.

BROCK: ¿Qué puedes decir ahora, Misty?

MISTY: Ay! Atrapada Emmmm, Claro, no sé porqué no se me ocurrió antes. Con gusto la ayudaré.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Emocionada) Muchas Gracias, Misty. 

MISTY: (Suspirando) No es nada.

                  Ash se despertó un poco perturbado por los sueños que tuvo a la madrugada y que lo obligaron a levantarse. Lo peor es que al dormirse volvió a soñar algo parecido y toda la confusión de esas imágenes lo habían dejado de muy mal humor. Caminó hacia el baño y salió tiempo después vistiendo su remera negra, sus jeans, zapatillas y todo despeinado, ni ganas de mirarse al espejo tenía.

                  Entró a la cocina en donde Brock, Misty y la Sra. Ketchum estaban. Los saludó secamente, evitando la mirada de Misty...

ASH: Hola.

BROCK: Buen Día, Ash.

ASH: ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Recién comienza Sí.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Te pasa algo, hijo?

ASH: No.

MISTY: A mí no me parece, Ash.

ASH: Bueno.

BROCK: ¿Quieres desayunar?

ASH: Sí, tengo hambre.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

ASH: (Fingiendo sonrisa) Sí, es solo que recién me levanto.

SRA. KETCHUM: Es que nunca te había visto así.

ASH: Te aseguro que no me pasa nada.

MISTY: ¿Hoy irás con el Profesor Oak?

ASH: Sí, es un lugar amplio. Excusa para alejarme de ella Sí.

BROCK: De acuerdo, seremos solo dos, Ash.

ASH: (Mirando a Brock) ¿Qué?

MISTY: Yo no iré, me quedaré aquí.

ASH: Genial! Ah, que lástima, Misty. ¿Cuándo vamos?

BROCK: ¿Después de almorzar?

ASH: (Levantándose) No, ahora. Vamos.

SRA. KETCHUM: Pero, Ash ¿Te irás sin desayunar?

ASH: Comeré algo en lo del Profesor. Vamos, Brock.

MISTY: ¿Pero porqué tan apurado?

ASH: Mucho que aprender!

                  Así, Ash y Brock se fueron de la casa dejando a Misty un tanto sorprendida. La señora Ketchum la miró intrigada  mientras la entrenadora pokémon miraba a sus amigos irse...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Pasa algo, Misty?

MISTY: No, es sólo que.......

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué?

MISTY: Estoy segura que Ash estaba evitándome.

SRA. KETCHUM: No lo creo, ¿Porqué querría hacerlo?

MISTY: No lo sé... 

SRA. KETCHUM: Es solo que recién de levantaba como dijo, no te preocupes.

MISTY: Puede ser, pero... quiso irse cuando supo que yo me quedaría aquí.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué pasará contigo, Ash No, Misty. Él siempre fue así de impulsivo con los pokémon, tú debes saberlo.

MISTY: (Sonriendo) Tiene razón, Señora Ketchum, me preocupo por nada.

SRA. KETCHUM: Así es. Ven comencemos.

MISTY: Sí, ya voy.

                  Cuando corrieron un largo trayecto Ash se paró a tomar aire siendo imitado por Brock a quien la corrida lo había dejado devastado...

BROCK: ¿Porqué corrías así?

ASH: ¿Así como?

BROCK: Estás raro, Ash. ¿Qué pasa?

ASH: Absolutamente nada.

BROCK: Hace un rato estabas de un humor terrible y ahora como si nada.

ASH: Ideas tuyas, Brock. Yo no tengo nada, solo que quiero llegar al laboratorio de una vez.

BROCK: ¿Para qué?

ASH: Para...... para.... para ver a mis pokémon claro está.

BROCK: Yo creo que hay algo que quieres evitar.

ASH: ¿Evitar? No digas tonterías, sigamos camino.

                  Ash comenzó a caminar a paso veloz seguido por Brock, quien no estaba convencido de la respuesta de su amigo...

BROCK: No algo, alguien. ¿Discutieron?

ASH: Brock, ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

BROCK: De Misty, estuviste evitando mirarla.

ASH: Brock, no estuve ni cinco minutos así que no tiene sentido lo que dices, además ¿Porqué iba a mirarla? 

BROCK: Porque te habló y tú me mirabas a mí.

ASH: Esperaba mi desayuno.

BROCK: ¿Y ya no tienes hambre?

ASH: No.

BROCK: De acuerdo, tendrás tus razones.

ASH: Claro que sí Sigamos, Brock.

                  Siguieron camino, ya sin correr, hasta el laboratorio del profesor. Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron que alguien les abriera, cosa que no sucedió...

BROCK: Quizás no haya nadie.

ASH: No puede ser, el profesor no dejaría a los pokémon solos, además tendría que estar Tracey.

BROCK: Ummm, intenta otra vez.

ASH: (Golpeando la puerta) PROFESOR!! TRACEY!!!

(Nada)

BROCK: Mejor volvamos a casa, Ash. Vendremos más tarde.

ASH: ¿A casa? No, no, no. Esperemos un rato, quizás lleguen.

BROCK: ¿Qué te pasa?

ASH: Nada, acabo de recordar que tenemos que irnos al Poke Mart.

BROCK: ¿Para qué?

ASH: Necesito pokébolas, las usé todas en el último viaje.

BROCK: Pero, Ash, todavía no iniciaremos viajes ¿Porqué las quieres ahora?

ASH: (Levantando su dedo índice) Un entrenador debe estar siempre listo.

BROCK: (Burlándose) ¿Cómo un boy scout?

ASH: Sí, como uno de esos. Vamos a comprar y después pasaremos por el laboratorio.

                  Mientras tanto en la casa de Ash, la Sra. Ketchum y Misty se encontraban en la cocina compartiendo una taza de café con el Profesor Oak y Tracey...

SRA. KETCHUM: Me sorprendió su visita, profesor.

PROF. OAK: Es que en el laboratorio dejamos todo preparado, el tiempo nos alcanza para visitar a nuestros vecinos.

TRACEY: ¿Vecinos?  Vivimos del otro lado de la ciudad Que lástima que Ash y Brock no están, así hablábamos los cuatro un rato.

MISTY: Sí, que lástima..... pero Ash y Brock fueron al laboratorio.

PROF. OAK: Tendrían que haber llamado antes de salir, así les decíamos que no fueran.

SRA. KETCHUM: No hay problema, seguramente al ver que no hay nadie volverán aquí.

MISTY: Claro, Ash debe tener hambre.

TRACEY: ¿Cuándo no tiene?

SRA. KETCHUM: Pues hoy a la mañana no tenía.

MISTY: Creyó que comería en el laboratorio, fue por eso.

PROF. OAK: Pero, ¿Porqué esa ansiedad de Ash por ir a mi casa? Nunca la ha ten- ¡Auch!

                  El profesor miró confundido a la Sra. Ketchum, quien lo pateó por debajo de la mesa...

SRA. KETCHUM: Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

PROF. OAK: Está bien.

MISTY: Dijo que tenía....... mucho que aprender...

TRACEY: ¿Aprender? ¿De qué?

SRA. KETCHUM: Lástima que no llego a donde estás Tracey De los pokémon, Tracey. Ash es un entrenador y ama a los pokémon.

                  Tracey interpretó la mirada de la Sra. Ketchum como "Di algo y..." así que solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo...

TRACEY: Sí, tiene razón señora Ketchum, ¿Qué mejor que el laboratorio del profesor para aprender de los pokémon?

SRA. KETCHUM: Ningún otro, estoy segura que Ash aprenderá mucho de usted mientras descanse en Pueblo Paleta.

PROF. OAK: Claro que sí, podrá venir cada vez que quiera, siempre y cuando avise antes de salir.

MISTY: (Molesta) Seguramente irá cada vez que yo no quiera ir.

                  Misty se levantó de la mesa enojada, ninguno de los presentes se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor de la chica por cada vez que Ash era nombrado.

                  Se sentó en el sillón del living y tomó el control de la TV. Por más qua cambiara los canales, con cierta furia, realmente no estaba mirándola, solo quería ver algo fijo mientras recordaba todo lo pasado desde la mañana enfureciendo cada vez más...

MISTY: Desperté tan bien hoy, ¿Porqué tenía que ser así conmigo? Si yo no le he hecho nada, ayer no peleamos.... casi..... un poco, pero cuando fuimos a dormir no estaba enojado ni yo...... pero como si nada, esta mañana insiste en evitarme..... ¿Porqué le costará tanto mirarme a la cara? Estoy segura de no haber dicho algo ofensivo, sobre todo después de haber despertado tan bien esta mañana

                  Arrojó el control hacia otro lado, después de apagar el televisor y se cruzó de brazos...

MISTY: Además todos tratando de cubrirlo, si tiene algún problema debería decírmelo, pero no creo que haya sido por algo que dije o hice

                  Se quedó pensativa unos momentos, hasta que algunas imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior se repetía en su mente, sonrió ante aquella fantasía y se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyando la espalda contra el sillón...

MISTY: Es tan distinto al real......  un momento..... si no me quería ver es porque estaba apenado por algo...... y si no he dicho nada anoche y hoy tampoco....... además él no hizo nada por que apenarse......... ¿Será que?.......... no, no puede ser me lo hubiera dicho......... pero..... si los sueños de ayer........ yo me sentiría apenada... DIOS MÍO, NO PUEDE SER!!!.

                  La Sra. Ketchum, el profesor Oak y Tracey se asustaron por el grito aterrado de Misty, se miraron entre ellos y se levantaron para ve que pasaba. Al llegar al living vieron como la entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos caminaba de un lado al otro del living murmurando algo, la Sra. Ketchum les hizo un gesto al profesor y a Tracey para que volvieran a la cocina y ella se acercó a Misty, quien seguía dando vueltas...

SRA. KETCHUM: Misty...

MISTY: (sorprendida) Ah, Sra. Ketchum, no la había visto.

SRA. KETCHUM: Misty..... sé que Ash se comportó extraño esta mañana, pero no creo que esté molesto contigo.

MISTY: Lo sé...

SRA. KETCHUM: No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él para decirle que arregle las cosas y explique porque actuó así.

MISTY: (Nerviosa) ¿Qué? No, no, señora Ketchum. Es mejor que....... que las cosas queden así y...... después se verá.

SRA. KETCHUM: Misty, no me gusta verlos enojados uno con otro.

MISTY: (sonriéndole) No estoy enojada con él.

SRA. KETCHUM: Hace un rato...

MISTY: Sí, pareció que estaba enojada, pero....... usted sabe... 

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué?

MISTY: Estoy un poco alterada, es todo.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Alterada porqué? Tal vez pueda ayudar.

MISTY: ¿Qué invento ahora? Por.... por.... sedentarismo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Pero si apenas llevan unos días aquí.

MISTY: Sí, lo sé... pero.... estar en una casa.... ya sabe, acostumbrada a los viajes...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Y porqué no fuiste con Ash y Brock?

MISTY: Por esa impresión que tuve..... que Ash no quería verme.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ummmm, Sedentarismo, ¿Eh?

MISTY: Así es.

SRA. KETCHUM: Lo arreglaremos, entonces.

MISTY: ¿Cómo?

SRA. KETCHUM: Ya verás...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Un fic nuevo ^ ^ esto se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuvo una amiga mía, y lo robé impunemente. Todavía no sé como seguiré con esto, así que tardaré un poco en actualizar, pero mientras sería bueno que me dijeran que tal va, además es un primer capítulo bastante largo (para un fic que, espero, no lleve más de tres capítulos) así que hay bastante para leer antes del segundo.


	2. Nuestro Sueño II

Nuestro Sueño II 

-Psyduck054-

            Después de prometer que arreglaría el problema de sedentarismo de Misty, la Señora Ketchum le aconsejó a la chica que se duchara, así perdería todas las preocupaciones que llevaba. Admitiendo que realmente le haría bien, Misty se disculpó de los presentes y subió las escaleras de la casa para prepararse el reparador baño.

            Tiempo después, Ash y Brock llegan cansados y hambrientos por la larga caminata y obviamente por no haber almorzado en lo que va del día. Entraron a la cocina dispuestos a comer lo que sea, cuando vieron al Profesor Oak y a Tracey...

ASH: (Entrando) Hola, ¿Profesor, Tracey?

PROF. OAK: Hola, Ash, Brock. Se tardaron mucho en llegar.

BROCK: Es que Ash necesitaba pokébolas nuevas.

PROF. OAK: Pero... si tienes vacías en el laboratorio.

ASH: (Nervioso) ¿Tengo? Ah! Lo había olvidado, profesor.

TRACEY: ¿Planean salir de viaje otra vez?

BROCK: No, Ash solo quiere ser precavido.

PROF. OAK: Vaya cambio, Ash.

            Ash omitió el comentario del profesor y abrió la heladera hambriento, pero una voz detrás de él lo detuvo, sabía que tendría problemas ahora...

SRA. KETCHUM: (Con los brazos cruzados) Ash Ketchum! ¿Se puede saber en dónde estuviste?

BROCK: Acabo de recordar que mis pokémon no comieron.

PROF. OAK: Tracey, todavía tenemos cosas que hacer en el laboratorio. Vamos.

TRACEY: Cierto, va a ser mejor que nos vallamos. Adiós, Ash, Brock, Señora Ketchum.

SRA. KETCHUM: Adiós.

            Se despidieron de todos los fugitivos dejando a los dos solos. Ash miró enfadado a sus amigos que se marchaban, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su madre sacaría el tema...

ASH: Tuve que comprar pokébolas, mamá.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Aún enfadada) Podrás mentirles a tus amigos, jovencito, pero nunca a una madre.

ASH: Pero mamá es cierto...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Porqué no querías quedarte en casa?

ASH: Mamá...... yo no tengo problemas en quedarme en casa.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ash...

ASH: ¿Porqué nadie me cree?

SRA. KETCHUM: Porque es evidente que estás mintiendo.

            Ash suspiró resignado y se sentó en una de las sillas, su madre tomó asiento frente a él mirándolo fijamente en busca de una respuesta...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Es Misty?

ASH: No.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ella así lo cree y está muy preocupada por eso, Ash.

ASH: No es ella, mamá.

SRA. KETCHUM: Entonces, ¿Qué es?

ASH: (Suspirando) Yo...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué?

ASH: Yo soy el problema, mamá. Pensé que si lo evadía un tiempo se iría.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué, hijo?

ASH: Algo...... es personal.

SRA. KETCHUM: Puedes decirme, Ash.

ASH:  No puedo.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Porqué no?

ASH: Por que........ es complicado de explicar.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no comprendo a mi hijo?

            La señora Ketchum le sonrió a su hijo intentado persuadirlo de contarle el problema, pero Ash se veía demasiado confundido y angustiado por eso, así que hizo lo que creyó más conveniente para el joven...

SRA. KETCHUM: Haremos algo, Ash. Si no puedes solucionarlo solo, puedes venir conmigo, sé que podré ayudarte en lo que necesites, hijo. Pero no dejes que un problema te aleje de tus amigos.

ASH: No lo haré.

SRA. KETCHUM: Además..... a partir de ahora, Misty estará menos en casa, así que cualquier problema que tengas con ella podrás solucionarlo si era por tiempo.

ASH: Ya no sé si es tan buena idea ¿Porqué pasará menos tiempo?

SRA. KETCHUM: Según ella, tiene un problema de sedentarismo.

ASH: Sedenta ¿Qué? Ah, bueno.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Seguro que todo estará bajo control, hijo?

ASH: (Sonriendo) Seguro.

SRA. KETCHUM: Muy Bien, comenzaré con la comida.

ASH: Que bien! Muero de Hambre.

SRA. KETCHUM: Les avisaré cuando esté lista.

ASH: De acuerdo, iré con Pikachu.

            Se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras. Estaba más tranquilo después de la caminata, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, en las imágenes y en si significado. Aún con eso en mente abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con un problema mayor que el que ya tenía...

            Una shokeada Misty lo miraba sin palabras y él tampoco parecía estar en condiciones de decir nada. Frente a él estaba su amiga con solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo. Reaccionó ante el largo y ensordecedor grito de la primera en salir del Shock...

MISTY: AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssshhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

ASH: (Aún sockeado) Aaa-a-a Yo... lo-lo...

MISTY: CIERRA LA PUERTA, PERVERTIDO!!!!!

ASH: S-ssí.

            Dio un gran portazo a la puerta y cayó sentado frente a ella. Todavía sentía el ardor en su cara, sabía que tardaría en levantarse pues sus piernas, brazos, manos y pies le temblaban...

            Misty, del otro lado, estaba furiosa y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Se sentó en la cama tratando de calmarse y respiraba hondo en un intento de ahogar los nervios, no servía demasiado...

ASH: Va a matarme, sé que lo hará

MISTY: Lo mataré, ¿Cómo se  atreve?

ASH: Fue un accidente, no quise...

MISTY: Depravado, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que quedarse viendo?

ASH: Juro que no vi nada, lo juro. Estaba con la toalla

MISTY: ¿Cuánto puede tapar una simple toalla?

ASH: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

MISTY: No sé que haré ahora

ASH / MISTY: Si antes me costó tanto mirarla / mirarlo a la cara.... Ahora... Me será imposible...

ASH: Después de los sueños de anoche...

MISTY: Después de lo que pasó anoche...

ASH / MISTY: ¿Y qué soñaré ahora?...

            Reaccionando que ella podía salir en cualquier memento de la habitación, Ash se levantó del suelo y aún con dificultades para caminar se dirigió a la escalera. Lentamente bajó los escalones pensando "Va a matarme, va a matarme" una y otra vez. Llegó al living y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mirando al techo...

ASH: De verdad no vi nada, tenía la toalla que le llegaba hasta... sí, sí vi 

            Se tapó la cara con ambas manos sabiendo que estaba por ponerse colorado otra vez.

            Misty se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a terminar de vestirse. Comenzó a hacerlo mientras pensaba...

MISTY: Estamos de acuerdo en que esto no quedará, así..... pero....... ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo ahora?.... todo esto se está poniendo complicado. Espero que la Señora Ketchum tenga una buena idea para sacarme del "Sedentarismo", necesito salir de este lugar. No quiero mirarlo en un buen tiempo...

            Terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia la puerta. Estiró la mano hacia el picaporte, pero el nerviosismo la volvió a atacar, respiró hondo otra vez y abrió la puerta. Caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras, desde lo alto veía a su "amigo" acostado en el sillón tapándose la cara con las manos...

MISTY: Pudo ser un accidente... él no sabía...

            Pese a esto, no podía mirarlo, la vergüenza era la misma aunque no haya sido intencional. Sin decirle nada pasó hacia la cocina en donde la Sra. Ketchum preparaba el almuerzo...

SRA. KETCHUM: Misty... ¿Fuiste tú la que gritó hace un rato?

MISTY: Sí, lo siento.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Sucedió algo?

MISTY: No puedo decir eso Ummmm... Un enorme Beedrill pasó frente a la ventana.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Un Beedrill? No sabía que había de esos por aquí.

MISTY: Quizás le pertenezca a algún entrenador.

SRA. KETCHUM: Puede ser...

MISTY: Huele muy bien, Sra. Ketchum.

SRA. KETCHUM: Gracias, es una receta rápida. Ash y Brock tienen mucha hambre.

            Con solo escuchar su nombre, Misty recordó la penosa escena y volvió a sonrojarse...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Pasa algo, Misty?

MISTY: (Nerviosa) No, claro que no.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sonriendo) Ve a avisarle a Brock que la comida ya está. Iré por Ash.

MISTY: Sí, Usted por Ash De acuerdo.

            El almuerzo se llevó en completo silencio. Ash y Misty constantemente tratando de evitar la mirada del otro, solo jugaban con su comida en el plato y respondían a los intentos de conversación de los otros dos presentes con monosílabos o movimientos de cabeza, pero realmente se apenaban de tan solo hablar. (A/N: Aunque vivieron un incidente similar en la Isla Canela)  

SRA. KETCHUM: Supongo que irán a entrenar, ya que no fueron con el profesor...

BROCK: Todavía podemos ir al laboratorio, ¿Verdad, Ash?

ASH: (mirando su plato) No...

BROCK: ¿Porqué no?

ASH: Tengo que entrenar.

BROCK: ¿Pasó algo?

ASH: No.

SRA. KETCHUM: Chicos, están muy raros.

ASH: Tengo mucho sueño.

SRA. KETCHUM: Pero Ash, te levantaste muy tarde.

ASH: Tuve problemas para dormir.

            Cuando Ash dijo eso, Misty sin darse cuenta volcó su vaso de jugo sobre la comida. Sus sospechas parecían estar confirmadas y un sudor frío pasó por su escalda, tan solo con pensar lo que (supuestamente) había pasado la noche anterior...

MISTY: (Nerviosa) Aa-a Lo-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

SRA. KETCHUM: No hay problema, Misty ¿Quieres que te sirva-

MISTY: No, no. Está bien. No tengo hambre realmente.

BROCK: Se nota, no has tocado tu plato.

SRA. KETCHUM:  ¿Te sientes bien?

MISTY: (Sosteniéndose la cabeza) No, creo que será mejor que me acueste un rato.

SRA. KETCHUM: De acuerdo, ve.

            Ash solo levantó la mirada a su amiga cuando ella se marchó. Una vez que no estaba a la vista, pudo comer con mayor tranquilidad y casi como es su costumbre...

BROCK: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

SRA. KETCHUM: Tal parece que... se acostumbró a estar fuera de casa, hoy solucionaremos eso.

ASH: ¿Cómo piensas solucionarlo?

SRA. KETCHUM: Podría decirse que Misty me sacará de un compromiso.

ASH: ¿De qué hablas?

SRA. KETCHUM: (Suspirando) Prometí algo que realmente no quiero hacer. (Sonriendo) sé que a Misty le gustará.

BROCK: ¿De qué se trata?

            Misty subió las escaleras al mismo paso que las bajó. Todo parecía tener un mayor sentido ahora, Ash no quería mirarla por la mañana y aparentemente estaba avergonzado o apenado por algo, hace un rato admitió tener problemas para dormir... 

MISTY: Creo que el incidente de hace un rato no importa ya...... tengo que hallar la forma de salir de este problema...... ¿Cómo voy a controlar Hablar Dormida? Me es imposible

            Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, subió su brazo derecho a la frente mirando hacia el techo. Cerró lentamente los ojos y recordó su sueño tal cual era...

_            Estaban los dos sentados frente a una pequeña fuente de agua rodeada por enredaderas y rosales, por el techo de cristal del elegante lugar se filtraban los rayos de sol que alumbraban el lugar perfectamente, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía interesarle lo que veían, lo que los rodeaba. Simplemente ellos se miraban profundamente admirándose el uno al otro, estar juntos era lo único que importaba..._

_-Que Maravilloso es este lugar, no?- Pregunto Misty sin realmente mirar a los alrededores._

_-Mágico, diría yo- Respondió Ash sonriendo._

_            Hubo un corto silencio mientras ambos continuaban viéndose..._

_-Hay algo que quiero decirte...- Dijeron nerviosos al unísono._

_-Tú primero._

_-No tú._

_-ASH!_

_-MISTY!_

_            Ash suspiró resignado y miró sus manos temeroso de levantar la mirada a su amiga..._

_-Hace mucho tiempo que... Durante todos estos años yo... –Parecía que el joven entrenador no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía, esto ponía cada vez más ansiosa a Misty quien comenzaba a perder su escasa paciencia... –Hemos viajado por mucho tiempo y... no sé cuando fue que comenzó pero... –Cerró fuertemente los ojos y dijo firmemente –Te Amo-_

_            Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose a una sonriente Misty que lo abrazó fuertemente emocionada por la tan esperada confesión..._

_-Yo también te Amo, Ash. Estaba tan asustada que no sintieras lo mismo que inventé todas estas excusas- Lo dejó ir viendo como el chico le sonreía igualmente feliz..._

_-Ya no es necesario que inventemos nada más, estamos juntos y nada más importa...-_

_-Nada más que nosotros. Te amo tanto, Ash-_

            Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, despertando a Misty de su dulce recuerdo. Se sentó en la cama y dejó pasar a la Sra. Ketchum, quien se sentó a su lado...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Te sientes mejor?

MISTY: Sí, estoy mejor.

SRA. KETCHUM: Me alegro, Misty. ¿Aún tienes tu problema de Sedentarismo?

MISTY: Sí, mientras más pronto me aleje más rápido todo esto se solucionará Sí... estar encerrada...

SRA. KETCHUM: Lo sé, pero... mi idea incluye un poco de encierro también.

MISTY: ¿Qué tenía pensado?

SRA. KETCHUM: Verás... una amiga mía me pidió que la ayudara con algo, pero... no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo.

MISTY: ¿De qué se trata?

SRA. KETCHUM: Mejor ven conmigo, te mostraré.

MISTY: De acuerdo, no importa que esté encerrada también.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sonriendo) Lo importante es estar lejos de Ash, ¿No?

MISTY: (Nerviosa) No... ¿Qué problema tendría yo... ?

SRA. KETCHUM: No sé que esté pasando con ustedes dos, pero concuerdo con ambos que un tiempo separados les ayude a pensar...

MISTY: Ash piensa igual... tampoco quiere que esté cerca de él...

SRA. KETCHUM: Misty... tú sabes que ante cualquier problema puedes hablarlo conmigo.

MISTY: Claro que sí, Señora Ketchum... es solo que estoy un poco confundida...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Con qué? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar?

MISTY: No lo creo... es algo que tendré que pensarlo yo.

SRA. KETCHUM: De acuerdo. Vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde.

ESTA HISTORIACONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Capítulo Largo otra vez ^ ^ ...

Sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que lo haría en tres capítulos, pero parece que no podré terminarlo en solo uno más. 

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews ^ ^


	3. Nuestro Sueño III

Nuestro Sueño III 

-Psyduck054-

            Ash se había levantado de la mesa, tiempo después que la Señora Ketchum. Su madre le había contado de la pequeña actividad que le daría a Misty, por supuesto si la chica aceptaba hacerla, y que de seguro la mantendría ocupada unas ocho o más horas. Pese a que la noticia debía ponerlo feliz, pues no tendría que enfrentarla en un buen rato todos los días, de alguna manera sentía todo lo opuesto. Hacía ya diez minutos que las dos se habían marchado y Brock se fue al jardín a ocuparse de sus pokémon, lo cual habían dejado a Ash completamente solo, bueno con Pikachu y Togepi en realidad...

            Los dos pokémon estaban en uno de los sillones del living jugando y Ash se encontraba en otro mirando la TV, o tratando de hacerlo...

ASH: Estúpido y confuso sueño....... todo esto simplemente por eso....... si no me lo hubiera tomado tan enserio estaría..... bueno, peleando ahora........ no es justo, yo no quería las cosas así, pero........ ¿Porqué Misty está igual que yo?......... ¿Es por lo de la habitación?....

            El pensamiento de esa tarde volvió a cruzarse por su mente, haciendo que el entrenador se sonrojara otra vez...

ASH: Aaaay! ¿Porqué pasan estas cosas?

            Por otro lado, la Señora Ketchum y Misty habían llegado a destino. La chica pelirroja no podía creer lo que debía hacer para resolver su problema de sedentarismo...

MISTY: Es peor que quedarme en casa

SRA. KETCHUM: Sé lo que estás pensando, Misty. Pero sé que no quieres estar cerca de mi hijo tampoco y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió...

MISTY: Pero... ¿Qué debo hacer aquí?

SRA. KETCHUM: Entremos y te mostraré.

            Era un enorme Shopping (centro comercial) similar al instalado en Ciudad Azulona, llamado Palet Shopping Mall. El gran edificio estaba inaugurando tiendas, pues hacía poco tiempo que fue construido. Deliah guió a Misty hasta uno de los últimos locales de la planta baja del lugar, el cuál tenía un cartel que esperaba ser puesto que decía "Perfumería Danza de Pétalos" ...

SRA. KETCHUM: Aquí es.

MISTY: Una perfumería.

SRA. KETCHUM: Es de una amiga que me pidió que la ayudara durante la primera semana con todos los preparativos hasta que consiguiera personal, pero no tengo tiempo de esto... no debí ofrecerme si no podía.

MISTY: ¿Y qué debo hacer?

SRA. KETCHUM: Eso se lo preguntaremos a ella, ven entremos...

            Antes de entrar Misty miró hacia el fondo del Shopping encontrando algo que la dejó atónita. El lugar terminaba con un enorme invernadero, desde donde ella estaba se veían diversos rosales y enredaderas, se acercó lentamente al lugar viendo que el techo era también de vidrio (obvio) y que los rayos del sol caían perfectamente entre la vegetación... era igual que en su sueño...

            La señora Ketchum miró a Misty acercarse al invernadero y la siguió con una sonrisa...

SRA. KETCHUM: Pensé que en tu tiempo libre te haría bien venir a este lugar, en medio del invernadero hay una pequeña fuente, dicen que es muy hermoso allí dentro. Quizás te ayude...

MISTY: ¿Una fuente?

SRA. KETCHUM: Así es. Ahora ven, te presentaré a tu "jefa"

            Ash había apagado la TV, estaba extraño, no sabía que hacer. Caminó hacia la cocina para comer algo pero... no tenía hambre... iba a subir a su habitación pero... no sabía que hacer allí, pensó en darse un baño pero... tampoco tenía ganas...

ASH: No sé, quiero correr, saltar, gritar. Estoy nervioso y aburrido, necesito algo... ¿Qué? Pikachu, ven. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

PIKACHU: (Negando con la cabeza) Pika pika.

ASH: (Desanimado) Uuuuh! Bueno, veamos algo en el televisor.

            Prendió la TV y se sentó en el sillón, cambió canales y nada le llamaba la atención. Apagó el aparato y encendió el mini componente... cambió de estaciones en la radio pero no encontró nada que escuchar...

ASH: ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Siento que voy a volverme loco

            Salió de la casa perturbado hacia el jardín en donde estaba Brock con sus pokémon. Suspiró por solo pensar lo que haría, pero debía encontrar alguna forma de solucionar todo el problema...

ASH: No puedo creer que vaya a preguntar esto Hola, Brock.

BROCK: Ash... te ves un poco desanimado.

ASH: Tengo...... una pregunta que hacerte...

BROCK: ¿Sobre?

ASH: Emmm.... bueno…. Es que… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? Que tonto, siempre se enamora

BROCK: Claro que sí! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

ASH: Cierto. Bueno.... ¿Qué se siente?

BROCK: (Confundido) ¿Cómo?

ASH: (Sonrojado) Eso..... ¿Qué es? ¿Qué se siente?

BROCK: (Rascándose la cabeza) Es una pregunta..... difícil de responder...

ASH: ¿Sabes que se siente o no?

BROCK: Sí, sé! Pero...... no sé como explicártelo.

ASH: Ya veo...

BROCK: ¿Qué?

ASH: Tú tampoco sabes.

BROCK: Ash, no es algo que pueda explicar, solo puedo decir que...... 

ASH: ¿Qué?

BROCK: Al principio es muy confuso, solo si no lo admites.

ASH: ¿Admitir qué?

BROCK: Que estás enamorado.

ASH: (Retrocediendo) Está bien... Gracias de todas formas, Brock.

BROCK: ¿No te ha servido de nada?

ASH: No.

BROCK: Quizás yo no haya sido la persona indicada para preguntarle, Ash.

ASH: De acuerdo...

BROCK: ¿Quién es la afortunada?

ASH: ¿En qué?

BROCK: No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Ash.

ASH: (Marchándose)Yo no me hago nada, fue solo una pregunta y tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

BROCK: (Suspirando) Si siguen así les llevará una vida.

            De entre las cajas desordenadas del local, se apareció una mujer de la misma edad de la Señora Ketchum, de pelo rubio amarrado en un desprolijo rodete. Vestía unos pantalones de jeans y una remera blanca...

SRA. KETCHUM: María...

MARÍA: Deliah, ¿Cómo has estado?

SRA. KETCHUM: Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

MARÍA: Acá estoy, tratando de ordenar todo esto...

SRA. KETCHUM: Se ve que el local es grande,

MARÍA: (Poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza) Sí, pero... no alcanza para toda la mercadería.

SRA. KETCHUM: Eso no es algo tan malo.

MARÍA: (Suspirando) Esperemos que las ventas ayuden a recuperar todo lo gastado en esto.

SRA. KETCHUM: No debes pensar así...

MARÍA: Supongo que vienes a ayudarme...

SRA. KETCHUM: Sé que prometí hacerlo, pero Ash está de vuelta y me encuentro muy ocupada.

MARÍA: Oh, que lástima...

            Del fondo del local se escuchó un entusiasmado grito de una chica que llamó la atención de todas las presentes...

VOZ: ¡¿Ash está de vuelta?!

MISTY: ¿Uh?

MARÍA: Ven a saludar, May.

MAY: Enseguida voy Señora Gallardo.

            Del mismo lugar de donde la Señora Gallardo había aparecido, salió una joven de largo cabello negro y enormes ojos azules que sonreía felizmente ante la noticia  que Ash estaba de vuelta en el pueblo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela blanco con una camisa celeste clara, un atuendo muy poco recomendable para el trabajo que hacía...

SRA. KETCHUM: May, tanto tiempo sin verte.

MAY: Señora Ketchum, es cierto que no he ido a visitarla seguido.

MISTY: ¿Quién es esta?

SRA. KETCHUM: Cómo decía, debido a que no tengo tiempo, Misty se ofreció a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

MARÍA: Entonces, tú debes ser Misty.

MISTY: Así es, mucho gusto en conocerla.

MAY: ¿Y eres...?

SRA. KETCHUM: La amiga de Ash, viajan juntos desde que comenzó su viaje.

MAY: (Despectiva) La amiguita de Ash, ¿Eh?

MISTY: ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

MARÍA: Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme, Misty. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y May se niega a mover cajas o llevar las cosas al depósito.

MISTY: ¿Y qué hace en todo el día?

MAY: Es que no puedo ensuciar esto.

SRA. KETCHUM: Entonces debes encargarte de otras cosas.

MARÍA: Se encarga del mostrador y la vidriera.

MISTY: Ya veo, me toca el trabajo difícil

SRA. KETCHUM: Bueno, Misty. ¿Podrás hacer el trabajo que resta?

MISTY: (Sonriendo) Por mí no hay problemas.

MARÍA: Que bueno, y no te preocupes no soy explotadora.

SRA. KETCHUM: Por cierto, Misty ha tenido algunos problemas con el encierro, espero no sea molestia que pase algún tiempo en el invernadero.

MARÍA: Mientras no sea el 80% del tiempo está bien.

MAY: Puede ser un 50.

MARÍA: Si casi el mismo tiempo que te tomas para descansar.

MISTY: Está bien, solo necesito...

SRA. KETCHUM: Necesita distenderse, estoy segura que será la mejor opción.

MARÍA: Así es, Deliah. No te preocupes.

            La Señora Ketchum y María conversaron un buen rato más mientras Misty llevaba algunas de las cosas al depósito, el cuál estaba en la parte trasera del local. Por un lado el trabajo era muy agotador, pero por el otro podía distraerse del problema con Ash.

            Ash caminó un buen rato por las calles de Paleta, tratando de sacarse de su cabeza el sueño y las imágenes de lo sucedido aquella tarde. Pero su imaginación, totalmente en desacuerdo con sus planes, solo se encargaba de recordarle ambas cosas y el pobre entrenador se confundía cada vez más.  

            Su camino lo llevó hasta la casa del Profesor Oak, en donde él esperaba que alguien le respondiera a sus preguntas, mucho más claro que las respuestas de Brock. Tocó el timbre esperando que le atendieran...

PROF. OAK: Hola, Ash.

ASH: Buenas tardes, profesor.

PROF. OAK: (Riendo) ¿Vienes a aprender?

ASH: No..... quisiera que....  hablar con Tracey.

PROF. OAK: Esta bien, ahora le digo.

            El entrenador se quedó en el living esperando a su amigo, mientras tanto esperaba poder encontrar las palabras correctas a sus preguntas y que no lo malentienda...

TRACEY: (Llegando) Hola, Ash.

ASH: Hola, Tracey.

TRACEY: El profesor me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

ASH: (Nervioso) A-Asi es.

TRACEY: ¿Sobre qué?

ASH: Es que..... tengo que preguntar algo....

TRACEY: ¿Uh? Claro, ¿De que se trata?

ASH: No vayas a pensar mal, es solo una pregunta. Eso sonó muy tonto

TRACEY: Está bien, ¿Por qué crees que pensaria mal?

ASH: Es una pregunta algo complicada...

TRACEY: Bueno, hazla, ¿Qué sucede, Ash?

ASH: ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

            Tracey sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedia a Ash, como observador pokemon, pordía adivinarlo pero conocía las reacciones del entrenador cada vez que alguien mencionaba la posibilidad de que él sintiera algo por cierta chica, así que se mantuvo neutral y solo contesto la pregunta...

TRACEY: No, solo me han gustado algunas chicas, pero no me enamoré.

ASH: (Desanimado) Entonces...... no sabes que se siente...

TRACEY: Mmmmm, no podría asegurarlo, pero tengo mis teorías.

ASH: ¿Teorías? ¿Cuáles?

TRACEY: Creo que si me enamorara de alguien... no dejaría de pensar el ella.... trataría de estar siempre con ella... tu sabes, no apartarme nunca de su lado...

ASH: Pero... ¿Qué sentirías?

TRACEY: Esto no es algo que deba contestarte, Ash. Si quieres saber si estás enamorado o no, deberías analizar lo que te pasa, pero no puedes depender de las opiniones, experiencias o emosiones de alguien.

ASH: (Irritado) ¡Yo no estoy enamorado! Solo tenía curiosidad por saber de que se trata.

TRACEY: O sea, ¿Te interesa saber sobre el amor, Ash?

ASH: No, no me interesa. Es algo abzurdo y confuso, solo quería probar que en realidad nadie sabe lo que es, por más que hablan de él como si fueran expertos.

TRACEY: Yo nunca dije que fuera un experto, se nota que algo te tiene confundido y seguirás estándolo hasta que lo admitas.

ASH: Tú con lo mismo también, ¿Qué es lo que debo admitir?

TRACEY: No te lo diré, descúbrelo solo.

ASH: Lo único que quiero descubrir es la manera de dejar de pensar en ella.

            Al notar lo que dijo, Ash se tapó la boca en un intento de deter lo que ya había salido a la luz. Tracey lo miró sorprendido en un principio, pero después le sonrió amablemente...

TRACEY: Sobre eso es lo que debes admitir. Algo sientes por Misty y en el momento que admitas para ti mismo que es verdad, quizás puedas dejar de estar confundido y entiendas que es estar enamorado.

ASH: (Desanimado) En realidad no hay nada que quiera saber, Tracey. ¿Porqué pasan estas cosas?

TRACEY: Es parte de nosotros, Ash. No tiene sentido que trates de evitarlo.

ASH: ¿Y no pueden al menos detenerse?

TRACEY: Solo mira lo que has conseguido por tratar de detenerlas...... te has confundido.

ASH: Entonces seguiré confundido.

TRACEY: (Suspirando) Como quieras, no es elección mía.

            Llegada la noche, La Señora Ketchum y Misty volvieron a la casa. La entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos estaba tan agotada que solo subió a su habitación, levantando débilmente las piernas por cada escalón. Su agotamiento era tal, que ni siquiera había notado a Ash sentado frente al televisor, pero él al verla en ese estado no pudo evitar preocuparse y seguirla...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Este capítulo salió más corto que los otros, pero esa última cosa no a había planeado... mis dedos la escribieron solos, así que debo pensar como continuar con eso sin dañar el resto de las ideas ^ ^

Como siempre les agradezco a todos sus comentarios, y espero más review  ^_ ^


	4. Nuestro Sueño IV

Nuestro Sueño IV 

   -Psyduck054-

            La puerta se cerró frente a él, Misty no lo había sentido seguirla hasta la habitación y de haberlo hecho de seguro habría hecho lo mismo, cerrarle la puerta en sus narices. Aún estaba confundida y el encuentro con "Esa" tampoco había sido agradable, después de las cosas que le contó sobre el entrenador pokémon.

            Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...

ASH: No, de seguro no querrá hablar conmigo. Lo único que lograré será empeorar las cosas... además ¿Qué voy a decirle...?

            Respondiendo a su pregunta, imaginó la escena desde el momento que abriría la puerta. Se encontraría a Misty acostada boca abajo, con las luces apagadas...

_-Misty... – Susurró en la oscura habitación._

_-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Pregunta ella, obviamente agotada._

_-Quería hablar contigo – Respondió él calmado acercándose a ella._

_-Pues yo no. Así que vete de una vez...._

ASH: Sí, así respondería. Es mejor que no empeore las cosas

            Decepcionado por no haberse atrevido ni a golpear la puerta, bajó las escaleras una vez más hacia la cocina.

Misty del otro lado de la puerta, estaba tal cual Ash la había imaginado, recostada en la cama boca abajo con las luces apagadas. El trabajo fue duro esa tarde, sin referirse a las cajas, sino a la constante molestia de su compañera de trabajo, May que no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa con preguntas y comentarios. Durante esas horas de trabajo, en las cuales May solo se limaba las uñas, Misty escuchó alrededor de 20 anécdotas de Ash cuando era chico, claro que ninguna de ellas eran tan divertidas y dulces como las de la Señora Ketchum. Oak, parecía empeñada en demostrar que antes que Misty apareciera, o mejor dicho, antes que Ash comenzara el viaje pokémon, existía una relación muy estrecha entre ellos dos y que no dejaría que se arruine por una pequeña distancia. Misty permaneció lo más indiferente que pudo a los comentarios, pero no podía negar que le molestaba todo aquello...

MISTY: Pero si tenía menos de diez años... de seguro estaba mintiendo, Ash es incapaz de demostrar interés en alguna chica...

            Después de pensar en ello, frunció el ceño ante el siguiente pensamiento...

MISTY: Espero que así sea...

            La Señora Ketchum era consciente de todo lo que May le había dicho a Misty durante la tarde, ya que ella estuvo presenciando la escena todo el tiempo. Sabía que a la entrenadora le molestaba saber el pasado "amoroso" de Ash, pero en ningún momento la mujer creyó conveniente desmentir todas las historias que May contaba, pues ella misma se había encargado de pedirle que exagerara la infancia de su hijo en un intento que Misty dejara de negar lo que ya es obvio. Ahora solo pensaba en alguna forma de hacer que su hijo lo admitiera y la oportunidad perfecta caminó hacia la cocina. El joven Ketchum se sentó en una de las sillas obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de su madre, quien estaba sentada frente a él bebiendo café...

ASH: ¿Cómo les fue?

SRA. KETCHUM: Bien, hijo. Misty trabajó muy duro.

ASH: Con razón está tan agotada.

SRA. KETCHUM: Supongo que todo esto le hará muy bien, ¿No lo crees?

ASH: (Dudando) Puede ser...

SRA. KETCHUM: (Bebiendo un sorbo del café) ¿Sabes a quién vimos?

ASH: No, ¿Quién?

SRA. KETCHUM: May Oak.

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¡La hermana de Gary!

SRA. KETCHUM: La recuerdas...

ASH: Claro, éramos buenos amigos.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sonriendo) Eso no fue lo que le dijo a Misty.

ASH: ¿Uh? ¿Qué-Qué pudo haberle dicho?

SRA. KETCHUM: No sé exactamente.

ASH: Pero si éramos amigos... no entiendo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ella insinuaba que ustedes eran...... más que amigos, Ash.

ASH: (Sorprendido) Pero... ¿Cómo? Sí nosotros... 

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué pasa, hijo?

ASH: No me digas que Misty cree que entre May y yo...... 

SRA. KETCHUM: Me es difícil saber lo que otros piensan, Ash. Pero... ¿En qué te afecta que ella piense eso?

ASH: (Confundido) ¿Uh?... no lo sé.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sonriendo) Creo saber la respuesta.

ASH: ¿Cuál es?

            La Señora Ketchum se levantó de su silla dejando la taza en la pileta de la cocina. Giró a ver a su hijo que aún esperaba la respuesta y con una gran sonrisa respondió...

SRA. KETCHUM: Tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo.

ASH: Awch! ¿Todos van a decirme lo mismo?

            Le sonrió viéndolo tan confundido. Así que creyendo encontrar la oportunidad perfecta, volvió a sentarse frente a él esperando que Ash levantara la vista para poder seguir la conversación.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué pasaba esta mañana?

ASH: ¿Con qué?

SRA. KETCHUM: Ash... 

            Mientras la señora Ketchum trataba que Ash le contara lo que había provocado todo ese problema, Brock subía las escaleras tratando de hacer lo mismo con Misty. La Sra. Ketchum se lo había pedido tiempo antes de ir al Shopping con Misty, así de una vez se solucionaría todo el embrollo entre los dos entrenadores...

BROCK: (Golpeando la puerta) Misty...

MISTY: (Levantándose) Puedes pasar, Brock.

            Ash había recordado que esa mañana le había prometido que si no encontraba solución al problema le contaría a ella lo sucedido, admitiendo que solo no podría resolverlo...

ASH: (suspirando) De acuerdo. Pero antes quisiera comer algo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Está bien, Ash. Recuerda que cenaremos en una hora.

ASH: Sí, es solo...

SRA. KETCHUM: Mientras me cuentas.

ASH: Sí...

            Brock se sentó en la cama junto a Misty, le sonrió a la agotada entrenadora y tratando de sonar casual, preguntó...

BROCK: ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

MISTY: Bien... no creí que trabajar sea tan agotador.

BROCK: ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?

MISTY: Cargar algunas cajas...

BROCK: Ya veo... debieron ser pesadas para que estés tan cansada.

MISTY: (Suspirando) No tanto, solo eran botellas de perfume.

BROCK: ¿Entonces?

MISTY: Fue un día largo...

BROCK: Complicado desde la mañana, ¿No?

            Después que terminara de prepararse el aperitivo, Ash tomó su lugar frente a la Señora Ketchum dispuesto a hablar con ella todo su "confuso" problema...

ASH: Estuve hablando con Brock y Tracey para que ellos me ayudaran.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Sobre qué?

ASH: (Sonrojado) Diversas cosas...

            Brock se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de Misty. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo apenada...

MISTY: Es la única explicación que se me ocurre, Brock. ¿Porqué otra razón pasaría todo esto?

BROCK: Realmente no lo sé, Misty. Pero....... yo jamás te he escuchado.

MISTY: (riendo débilmente) Roncas demasiado.

BROCK: ¿Ronco?

MISTY: Está bien, solo un poco...

BROCK: No puedes saber si te escuchó sin hablar con él.

MISTY: No necesito hablarle, todo es muy claro para mí.

BROCK: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

MISTY: Esperar... 

BROCK: Solo tendrás más problemas, ¿Cómo fue tu sueño?

MISTY: (Sonrojada) No sé si decirte eso, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Porqué no?

MISTY: (Suspirando) Es...... personal.

BROCK: Vamos, Misty. Yo siempre les cuento mis sueños.

MISTY: Porque son todos sobre enfermeras Joy, oficiales Jenny y muchas veces de ambas.

BROCK: (Sonrojado) Síiii, Joy, Jenny. Las dos chicas perfectas para mí.

MISTY: Ya conozco tu canción, Brock.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué te respondieron con eso, Ash?

ASH: Solo que debía averiguarlo yo solo. Estoy muy confundido.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Cuál es el problema, hijo?

ASH: Todos parecen saber que siento y que debo hacer, pero yo no estoy seguro.

SRA. KETCHUM: Te entiendo, Ash. A tu edad estas cosas son complicadas.

ASH: ¿Qué debo hacer?

SRA. KETCHUM: Estoy de acuerdo con tus amigos, Ash. Tu solo debes descubrir lo que te pasa, los demás solo podemos suponer, pero nadie más que tú puede estar seguro.

ASH: Pero no lo estoy... de hecho... ni sé de que debo estar seguro.

SRA. KETCHUM: Bueno, empecemos por algo básico, hijo.

ASH: ¿A qué te refieres con básico?

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Cuándo comenzaste con esta "confusión" Ash?

ASH: Desde ayer, después de un sueño-pesadilla.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?

ASH: Ummm... no lo sé.

SRA. KETCHUM: Sé honesto, Ash.

ASH: Está bien, está bien. Sueño, fue un sueño.

SRA. KETCHUM: Bien, ¿Qué soñaste?

ASH: Yo entraba a una especie de Jardín y ella...

_            Ash entraba a una especie de jardín, lleno de diversas plantas y flores. En medio del lugar había una fuente de agua, rodeada de rosales y enredaderas por el techo de vidrio de aquel lugar se filtraban los rayos de sol alumbrando perfectamente a la chica sentada frente a la mencionada fuente. Él se acercó lentamente y dudando, pero reuniendo valor y con determinación se acercó a su amiga hasta que su sombra sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos..._

_-Ash... me asustaste- Le dijo ella saliendo de la sorpresa de verlo allí y después sonriéndole._

_            Él, sin decir una palabra, le extendió una rosa roja, que supuestamente había sacado de uno de los rosales._

_-¿Para mí?- Preguntó una vez más sorprendida ella, viendo la temblorosa mano de él y al levantar la vista notó el asentimiento nervioso que Ash le daba con su cabeza –Muchas Gracias, Ash... Es.... muy hermosa- Se quedo callado una vez más mientras la miraba oler la rosa con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando ella iba a decir algo más, él se inclinó y..._

ASH: (Confundido) Aaaaah! No puedo creer que hiciera algo como eso.

SRA. KETCHUM: Tranquilo, Ash. Fue solo un sueño.

ASH: No, no fue solo un sueño. Después tuve sueños parecidos, siempre con lo mismo, siempre yo tan.... tan..... 

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sonriendo) Romántico.

ASH: Cursi, esa es la palabra.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ash, nada de lo que dijiste fue cursi.

ASH: ¿Cómo no? Besar a una chica... (Sacando la lengua) Definitivamente eso es algo que Ash Ketchum no haría.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Riendo) Ash... es perfectamente normal... lo único que debe asustarte es que eso que dices se cumpla.

ASH: ¿El sueño?

SRA. KETCHUM: No, Ash. Lo otro... quizás no estés listo aún o... sea culpa mía en no haberte hablado de estas cosas antes, ¿Porqué te asusta tanto enamorarte, Ash?

ASH: Espera un segundo. Aquí nadie habló de AMOR, yo estoy hablando de SUEÑOS es distinto.

SRA. KETCHUM: No es distinto si tu sueños revelan tu amor por alguien, Ash.

ASH: ¿Porqué me confundes más?

BROCK: ¿Es todo?

MISTY: Sí, eso fue lo que soñé.

BROCK: Pero Misty... ¿Qué tiene que ver con hablar dormida?

MISTY: ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

BROCK: Todo.

MISTY: No sé que pude haber dicho, pero cualquier cosa podría haber asustado a Ash.

BROCK: ¿Alguna vez escuchaste a alguien hablar dormido?

MISTY: Sí, a ti.

BROCK: ¿A alguien más?

MISTY: Mmmmm, no.

BROCK: Entonces no sabes. Para que te haya escuchado tendría que haber estado muy cerca de ti, Misty.

MISTY: Él duerme en la cama frente a la mía, ¿Lo recuerdas?

BROCK: Yo duermo arriba, no escuché nada y estoy más cerca.

MISTY: Porque duermes como roca, Brock.

BROCK: ¿No sería más fácil preguntarle a Ash qué le pasa?

MISTY: Ya sé que es más fácil hacerlo, pero... quiero un poco de tiempo.

BROCK: ¿Tiempo para qué?

MISTY: Si escuchó algo de lo que dije... sería mejor esperar a que se le pase el susto.

BROCK: Yo creo que lo único que asustó a Ash es un sueño propio y que, quizás, esté necesitando hablarlo con alguien y tú estás especulando con otra cosa.

MISTY: Quizás tengas razón.

BROCK: Solo piénsalo, Misty. Ustedes son muy buenos amigos, no dejes que un mal entendido los separe más.

MISTY: Está bien, hablaré con él mañana.

BROCK: De acuerdo, quizás puedas responderle a algunas preguntas que tiene.

MISTY: ¿Qué preguntas?

BROCK: (Sonriendo) Depende de él preguntártelo, quizás veas como está creciendo realmente.

MISTY: ¿Ash creciendo?

            Después que Ash se empecinara en dejar de hablar de "esas cosas" su madre, resignada a la terquedad de su hijo comenzó a preparar la comida. Brock bajó más tarde de la habitación de Misty. Ash estaba mirando el televisor en el living, aunque claramente el entrenador tenía la cabeza en otro lado. El criador pokémon, decidió dejar a su amigo en paz con sus pensamientos y entró a la cocina donde la Señora Ketchum se encargaba de la cena...

BROCK: Buenas Noches, Señora Ketchum.

SRA. KETCHUM: Buenas Noches, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Necesita ayuda?

SRA. KETCHUM: No, gracias. Estará en un rato.

BROCK: Está bien.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Hablaste con Misty?

BROCK: De eso vengo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Espero te haya ido mejor que a mí.

BROCK: No sé como le fue a usted, pero no es algo fácil es muy terca.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ash también lo es y se niega en hablar de algunas cosas.

BROCK: Misty me contó todo lo que le pasó, al menos eso creo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Entonces... ¿Su problema está resuelto?

BROCK: Hablar conmigo no lo soluciona, solo con Ash debe hablarlo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Sabía que era con él la cuestión.

BROCK: Me dijo que le hablaría mañana, pero tengo el presentimiento que buscará la forma de no hacerlo.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sonriendo) Y yo la forma de que lo haga... tengo una Gran Idea para esto.

BROCK: (Suspirando) ¿Cree que debamos seguir interfiriendo?

SRA. KETCHUM: Si no hago algo esto tardará años...

BROCK: ¿Cuál es su Gran Idea?

SRA. KETCHUM: Ya verás, Brock. O se arreglan las cosas o... mañana tendremos una nueva pareja en el pueblo.

BROCK: ¿Pareja?

SRA. KETCHUM: (Juntando sus manos) Será taaan romántico. Los dos terminarán agradeciéndome esto.

BROCK: No lo sé, Señora Ketchum. Ambos se ponen muy temperamentales cuando se interfiere.

SRA. KETCHUM: Me encargaré de todo, Brock.

            La hora de la cena fue bastante calmada y silenciosa, tal cual el almuerzo había sido. La señora Ketchum se pasó todo el tiempo pensando su "plan" para el día siguiente. Ash solo tenía en su cabeza la conversación con su madre, Misty  buscaba la forma de preguntarle a su amigo que le pasaba y Brock miraba a todos esperando que los problemas se solucionaran pronto y que ese día incómodo acabara sin repetirse.

            Todos dormían pacíficamente. Eran las 3:00 am cuando una vez más Ash fue despertado por sus extraños sueños. Se levantó de la cama sujetándose la cabeza y repitiendo las imágenes sumado lo que había pasado esa tarde cuando entró a la habitación y el diálogo con su madre. Todo aquello pasaba por su mente en el mismo instante haciendo que su cabeza doliera más aún por confusión y negación.

            Llegó a la cocina, en donde esperaba tomar el vaso de agua y así tranquilizarse. Al entrar se encontró a Misty bebiendo un vaso de agua, los dos se miraron sorprendidos y ella le sonrió amablemente...

MISTY: Buenas Noches, Ash.

ASH: (Nervioso) Bu-Buenas N-Noches.

MISTY: ¿No puedes dormir?

ASH: No, ¿Tú tampoco?

MISTY: Tampoco. ¿Qué pasa?

ASH: Solo.... tengo sed.

            Se acercó a la heladera sacando la jarra de agua fría...

MISTY: (Después de beber de su vaso) No preguntaba eso, Ash.

ASH: ¿Entonces?

MISTY: Ayer... ¿Qué pasaba contigo?

ASH: No quiero hablar de esto ahora, menos después de haber soñado Estoy muy cansado ahora, Misty, tengo sueño y no puedo dormir. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana?

MISTY: Solo quiero ayudarte, Ash. Dime que te pasa.

ASH: (Terminando su vaso) Ahora no. Además, despertaremos a los otros.

MISTY: (susurrando) Podemos hablar en vos baja.

ASH: (Susurrando) No, mañana hablamos.

MISTY: (Ofendida) Quizás sea yo la que no quiera hablar mañana, Ketchum. 

ASH: (Suspirando) No hagas las cosas difíciles, Misty.

MISTY: (Cruzándose de brazos) Entonces... ¿Soy yo el problema?

ASH: ...... No.

MISTY: Lo pensaste.

ASH: ..... ya te dije, estoy cansado, son las tres de la mañana.

MISTY: Sí y estamos los dos despiertos, así que...

ASH: Mañana, Misty O pasado

            Misty no le dijo nada y se fue de la cocina. Ash se sirvió otro vaso de agua y suspiró una vez más...

ASH: Y las cosas se siguen complicando, Ketchum.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Hola a todos una vez más ^_^ hace mucho que no actualizo, esto se debe a que estoy sin Internet, así que las actualizaciones tardarán bastante en llegar. Mientras tanto espero más reviews ya que los mails sí los recibo seguido.

Como siempre les agradezco a todos sus comentarios. El próximo será el último capítulo de esta historia, aún no empiezo a escribirlo, pero como no tengo pensadas demasiadas ideas supongo que alcanzará uno más. Además este fic cuenta con capítulos muy largos a comparación de los otros, así que esperen otro de esta magnitud. Espero poder subir un nuevo fic junto con el último capítulo de este así que aunque no tenga Internet seguiré tratando de hacer llegar mis historias ^ ^ 

Psy.


	5. Nuestro Sueño V

Nuestro Sueño V.

-Psyduck054-

            Después de terminar su vaso de agua, no estaba seguro de volver a la habitación. No solo por temor a volver a enfrentarse a su subconsciente cada vez más empeñado en poner delante sus ojos la verdad de sus sentimientos, sino por temor a ver delante de él a la protagonista de aquellos sueños despierta y reclamando explicaciones una vez más, explicaciones que  él mismo no tenía, no comprendía o no aceptaba...

ASH: ¿Porqué me pasan estas cosas?.... mamá dijo que era normal, parte del crecimiento... ¿Quién dijo que yo quiero crecer?

            Caminó hacia el sillón iluminado solo por la luz de la cocina, que en el living no dejaba ver mucho. En la  semi oscuridad, se veía su figura sentarse en el mueble y sujetarse la cabeza...

ASH: Yo no quiero sentir así... ¿No puede ser todo como antes?...

            Levantó la cabeza y se frotó la cara con las manos, tratando de aliviar el cansancio...

ASH: No... Todo ha cambiado... tendría que aceptar... Si solo supiera qué

            Se quedó despierta por largo rato, esperando que él volviera a la habitación y así poder esperar a que se durmiera primero. No quería volver a arriesgarse a la posibilidad de hablar dormida, sería complicar las cosas aún más. Pero Ash no aparecía y el cansancio la invadía cada vez más...

MISTY: Quizás sea mejor no...... Esperarlo más...... tengo sueño... pero... ¿Qué le lleva tanto tiempo ahí abajo?

            Giró en la cama mirando hacia la pared. Cerró los ojos bostezando y lentamente se quedó dormida...

            La mañana llegó y la Sra. Ketchum se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno y los detalles necesarios de su "Gran Idea". Al llegar al living se encontró a su hijo dormido en el sillón. Se acercó a él y dulcemente lo despertó...

SRA. KETCHUM: Ash... hijo...

ASH: (Despertando) ¿Qué pasa?

SRA. KETCHUM: Te quedaste dormido aquí, ¿Porqué no subes a tu habitación?

ASH: No... enseguida me levanto.... ¿Qué hora es?

SRA. KETCHUM: Las seis.

ASH: ¡Seis! ¿Tan temprano?

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sonriendo) Siempre me levanto a esta hora, hijo.

ASH: Está bien, ya me levanto.

SRA. KETCHUM: Te prepararé el desayuno ¿Ahora que haré? Si está despierto no podré preparar nada

            Caminó hacia la cocina mientras el joven terminaba de estirarse y prepararse para el comienzo del día. Sacó las cosas necesarias de la heladera, aún pensando en el inconveniente del despertar de Ash mientras preparaba los desayunos para ellos dos...

SRA. KETCHUM: Tiene que haber una forma... Ya sé... ASH! ¿Estás levantado?

ASH: (Entrando a la cocina) Sí.

SRA. KETCHUM: Necesito que me hagas un favor, hijo.

ASH: Está bien, iré después del desayuno.

SRA. KETCHUM: No!, tienes que ir antes, es justamente el desayuno... se acabó la leche...

ASH: ¿Cómo? Sí ayer yo...

SRA. KETCHUM: Si no la necesitara no te lo pediría, Ash.

ASH: Sí, de acuerdo... ¿Habrá algún lugar abierto a esta hora?

SRA. KETCHUM: Claro que lo hay. Ve por el centro del pueblo.

ASH: Está bien. Ya voy.

            Resignado y sin las menores ganas de salir a esa hora, Ash caminó hasta la puerta de su casa a hacer lo que su madre le pidió. En cuanto la Sra. Ketchum escuchó la puerta cerrarse corrió hacia el teléfono. Después de marcar y esperar un rato que la atendieran en voz baja para no despertar a nadie comenzó la primera parte del "plan" 

SRA. KETCHUM: María, soy yo Deliah.

....

SRA. KETCHUM: Muy bien, escucha tengo que pedirte algo importante.

...

SRA. KETCHUM: Gracias, cuando hoy Misty vaya...

            Volvió de su compra media hora más tarde, su madre ya tenía listo el resto del desayuno. Se sentó en su lugar habitual y comenzó a comer como siempre...

SRA. KETCHUM: Te ves un poco más animado esta mañana, Ash

ASH: (Con la comida en la boca) Puede ser.

SRA. KETCHUM: Primero traga y después habla, hijo.

ASH: Cierto, lo siento.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Porqué dormiste en el sillón, Ash?

ASH: Me quedé dormido, no me di cuenta,

SRA. KETCHUM: Pero... ¿Qué hacías ahí? Cuando fuimos a dormir recuerdo que estabas en tu habitación.

ASH: Es que...... me levanté..... y me quedé allí...

SRA. KETCHUM: Otra vez no pudiste dormir.

ASH: (Asintiendo apenado) Sí...

SRA. KETCHUM: (Suspirando) No sé que decirte ya, hijo.

ASH: Nada... ya decidí que hacer.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Entusiasmada) ¿Qué, Ash?

ASH: Hablaré con Misty... no es justo que la trate de esa forma...

SRA. KETCHUM: Perfecto Podrías ir a la perfumería hoy.

ASH: Podría hablarle aquí también.

SRA. KETCHUM: NO!

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¿Porqué no?

SRA. KETCHUM: Tranquila Deliah Porque... cuando despierte seguramente irá a la perfumería directamente...

ASH: No lo creo, Misty no saltearía el desayuno.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Piensas hablarle mientras come?

ASH: Es una mala idea... 

SRA. KETCHUM: Además María la precisa a primera hora allí, así que va a ser mejor que la levante o llegará tarde.

ASH: ¿Tanto trabajo tiene que debe ir tan temprano?

SRA. KETCHUM: La inauguración es unos días, necesitan darse prisa.

ASH: De acuerdo, entonces hablaré con ella cuando llegue de la perfumería.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ay! ¿Porqué lo hace tan difícil?... Si tiene tanto trabajo seguramente volverá exhausta, como ayer.

ASH: Ummmm, es cierto. (Resignado) Tendré que ir a ese lugar.

SRA. KETCHUM: Perfecto! ¿Cuál es el problema con la perfumería, Ash?

ASH: May Ninguno.

SRA. KETCHUM: De acuerdo, ve a despertarla.

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¿YO?

SRA. KETCHUM: Así yo termino de preparar el desayuno, hijo.

ASH: Pero... pero...

SRA. KETCHUM: Ve o llegará tarde.

            Abrió la puerta lentamente. Podían escucharse los ronquidos de Brock desde la puerta. Se acercó a la cama de Misty y aclaró la voz...

ASH: Misty... despierta...

            Obviamente su susurro desde la distancia que estaba no sirvió en lo más mínimo para despertar a la chica, que solo volteó para el otro lado...

ASH: (Acercándose un poco más) Misty... tienes que levantarte...

MISTY: (Entre sueños) .... mmmm... yo...

ASH: No puedo creerlo, habla dormida ¿Misty?

MISTY: Ash...

            Al solo oír su nombre comenzó a sonrojarse, se acercó a la cama aún más y se agachó frente a ella. Tragó saliva nervioso y la movió un poco...

ASH: Misty... tienes que levantarte...

MISTY: (Despertando) ¿Eh? ¿Qué... qué hora es?

ASH: Las siete.

MISTY: (Sentándose en la cama) ¿SIETE? ¿ESTÁS LOCO LEVANTÁNDOME A ESTA HORA?

ASH: Mi mamá dijo que tienes que ir temprano a la perfumería.

MISTY: (Echándose hacia atrás) Oh, lo olvidé.

ASH: Puedo preguntarte algo...

MISTY: ¿Qué?

ASH: ¿Porqué vas a ese lugar?

MISTY: ¿La perfumería?

ASH: Sí.

MISTY: No me esperaba eso ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

ASH: No lo sé... solo...

MISTY: Me tengo que levantar, Ash.

ASH: Sí, está bien. Mi mamá debe tener listo el desayuno.

MISTY: Ya me levanto. Gracias, Ash.

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¿Gracias por qué?

MISTY: Por levantarme, ¿Porqué va a ser?

ASH: Ah, sí... de nada.

            Ash bajó las escaleras perturbado "¿Porqué dijo mi nombre en sueños?" pensaba mientras caminaba a la cocina, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar dormida, pero si alguna vez lo hizo durante sus viajes ciertamente él no la había escuchado con atención...

ASH: Enseguida baja.

SRA. KETCHUM: De acuerdo, hijo. Tienes que ir hoy a la casa del Profesor Oak.

ASH: ¿Para qué?

SRA. KETCHUM: Hay algo que quiero que le entregues.

ASH: (Sentándose a la mesa) ¿Qué es?

SRA. KETCHUM: Una carta.

MISTY: (Entrando a la cocina) Buenos días.

SRA. KETCHUM: Buenos Días, Misty. ¿Dormiste bien?

MISTY: Sí.

ASH: Entonces... ¿Porqué te levantaste a esas horas de la madrugada?

MISTY: No voy a hablar de eso contigo, aún estoy enojada.

ASH: Pero si yo no te hice nada.

MISTY: Tratas de hacerte el inocente ahora.

SRA. KETCHUM: No peleen, es muy temprano para eso, ¿No les parece?

MISTY: Tiene razón, Señora Ketchum. Además tengo que irme.

ASH: Pero si no terminaste el desayuno.

MISTY: Ya no tengo hambre.

ASH: No sé que le pasó...... cambió de repente su estado de ánimo

SRA. KETCHUM: Espera, Misty. Yo también tengo que ir a la perfumería.

ASH: ¿Porqué? Pensé que no tenías tiempo de quedarte allí.

SRA. KETCHUM: María y yo aún tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

MISTY: De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

SRA. KETCHUM: Recuerda que tienes que llevarle la carta al profesor, Ash. Puedes ir ahora si quieres.

ASH: Pero..... es muy temprano.

SRA. KETCHUM: Claro que no, Samuel se levanta al alba todas las mañanas.

ASH: ¿Samuel? Está bien. En cuanto Pikachu se levante iré.

SRA. KETCHUM: Que no se te haga tarde, hijo. Hasta luego.

ASH: Hasta luego.

            Misty no se molestó en saludarlo y caminó hacia la puerta. La Sra. Ketchum miró a su hijo que confundido se encogió de hombros por la actitud de su amiga...

SRA. KETCHUM: Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé...

            Después que Pikachu se levantó y de avisarle a Brock de la ausencia de todos en la casa, Ash y su pokémon se dirigieron al laboratorio del Profesor, en su camino el joven entrenador aún tenía en su mente la extraña actitud de Misty durante la mañana...

PROF. OAK: Buenos días, Ash

ASH: Buen día.

PROF. OAK: ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

ASH: Vine a traerle una carta de mi mamá.

            Si hubiera estado un poco más atento, Ash habría visto el leve rubor en el rostro del Profesor. Oak abrió el sobre y sonriendo miró al entrenador...

PROF. OAK: ¿Quieres pasar, Ash?

ASH: ¿Uh? Disculpe, no lo escuché.

PROF. OAK: Decía si querías pasar, Ash.

ASH: De acuerdo.

PROF. OAK: Es que necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas.

ASH: ¿Con los pokémon?

PROF. OAK: Sí, Tracey y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

            Durante toda la mañana Pikachu y Ash se mantuvieron dentro del laboratorio trabajando en las distintas tareas que el profesor le asignaba, satisfecho por encontrar una distracción que le mantuviera  la mente lejos de su sueño y de Misty. 

Llegada la tarde se habían acabado las tareas y el entrenador no tenía más que hacer y se marchó del laboratorio, aunque al salir nadie más estaba allí.

Mientras tanto, dentro del invernadero cercano a la perfumería, la Sra. Ketchum había reunido a todos aquellos que formarían parte de su plan para solucionar el problema entre los dos adolescentes, Brock, Tracey, El Profesor Oak, la Sra. Gallardo y May se miraban unos a otros inseguros de la última parte de la gran idea...

TRACEY: ¿Está segura que funcionará de esa forma, Sra. Ketchum?

SRA. KETCHUM: Claro que sí! Todos deben cumplir con sus trabajos y seguro que saldrá como se espera.

BROCK: Pero...... nada le asegura que Ash interprete así "Las Señales"

SRA. KETCHUM: No subestimes a mi hijo, yo sé que todo saldrá como lo planeé.

SRA. GALLARDO: Ten en cuenta que tu plan se fue armando prácticamente solo...... tal vez esta intervención-

SRA. KETCHUM: Sea la necesaria. Vamos, hay que ayudarlos un poco.

PROF. OAK: Pero..... tampoco puede afirmar que ellos quieran ser ayudados..... Ash es muy joven y-

SRA. KETCHUM: Ash tiene edad suficiente para afrontar estas cosas, solo hay que incentivarlo.

MAY: No veo porque le buscan tanta dificultad a esto, si no funciona no se acabará el mundo, ¿O, si?

SRA. GALLARDO: No, pero...

MAY: Deliah conoce mucho más a Ash que cualquiera de nosotros y si con su idea le ayudamos a él a crecer, ¿Porqué no hacerlo?

TRACEY: May tiene razón..... si los resultados no son como usted dice, Señora Ketchum, estoy seguro que serán interesantes de igual forma.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Entonces ustedes están conmigo?

MAY: Desde el principio.

TRACEY: Estoy con usted.

BROCK: Emmm... la ayudaré.

SRA. GALLARDO: No estoy convencida, pero te ayudaré.

PROF. OAK: Ayudaré también.

SRA. KETCHUM: Muy bien... comencemos.

            Apartándose del grupo comenzó a mirar alrededor del invernadero. Les sonrió a los cinco ayudantes y comenzó con las primeras órdenes...

SRA. KETCHUM: May, ve a la perfumería y asegúrate que Misty no salga del depósito. Cuando Ash llegue ya sabes que decir y hacer.

MAY: Claro! Cuente con esa parte hecha.

            May se marchó dejando al resto de los ayudantes listos para las siguientes indicaciones...

SRA. KETCHUM: Tracey, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

TRACEY: Aquí están. Cámara,  blocks de hojas y lápices.

SRA. KETCHUM: Muy bien, recuerda que quiero lo mejor de la escena.

TRACEY: Si es que sucede Delo por hecho.

SRA. KETCHUM: Profesor Oak, usted y Tracey ocúpense de la iluminación. Que la fuente reciba lo mejor de los rayos.

PROF. OAK: De acuerdo, vamos tracey.

SRA. KETCHUM: María, Brock, ayúdenme con las enredaderas al rededor de la fuente. Todo debe estar en perfecto orden. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

BROCK: De acuerdo.

SRA. GALLARDO: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

SRA. KETCHUM: Sí..... Es hora que hagamos algunos Sueños una Realidad...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Al fin pude actualizar!!! Y se normalizó mi cyber-situación. 

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque había dicho que este sería el último se me ocurrió otra cosa que haría el capítulo demasiado extenso, así que mejor lo terminé acá.


	6. Nuestro Sueño VI

Nuestro Sueño VI

-Psyduck054-

            Decidió dar una caminata antes de ir a la perfumería a hablar con Misty. En un solo día las cosas se habían complicado demasiado, no es que siempre (o alguna vez) haya sido fácil la convivencia con la entrenadora pero nunca a este extremo de separación y no poder verse...

ASH: Solo por un tonto sueño... 

            Pateó una roca, solo al recordar la imagen del sueño que más lo había asustado...

ASH: Un beso....... ¿Tanto le temo a algo que parece tan..... Simple y .......... normal? .......   o será que tengo miedo de realmente..... que-rer hacerlo?

            Se detuvo pensando en eso, ¿Es realmente lo que sus miedos significan?...

ASH: ¿No quiero verla por miedo a impulsarme a esto?...

            Por más preguntas que se hacía la respuesta solo la encontraría él, no podía recurrir a su madre o amigos para que solucionaran junto a él un problema que era enteramente personal y correspondía solo a sus sentimientos.

            Continuó caminando hasta que algo capturó su atención al costado del camino. Un nidoran macho corría hacia unos arbustos con una pequeña flor en la boca. Curioso por la actitud del pokemon, Ash lo siguió cuidadosamente. Llegó hasta donde el nidoran había desaparecido y lentamente apartó las hojas de los arbustos para encontrarse al pokemon macho con un nidoran hembra al cual le entregaba la flor. Ash sonrió recordando haber visto algo similar en su viaje por las Islas Naranja...

ASH: Son como los pokemon de Ralph y Emily

            Se apartó del lugar dejando la privacidad de la pareja, pensando en aquel particular día...

_-No son maduros para admitirlo, pero ellos se gustan-_

_-¿Y sabes que? Es lo mismo que pasa contigo y Ash –_

_-DEBES ESTAR LOCO!-_

ASH: ¿Porqué Tracey dijo eso?........ ¿Será lo que tengo que descubrir solo?.... ¿Qué Misty-me-gusta?

_-¿Crees que evolucionaron por la batalla o por el beso? –_

_-Ay, Tracey-_

_-¿Crees que la gente cambia cuando se besa?-_

_-Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros-_

ASH:¿Nosotros?

            Sabiendo que si lo pensaba por segunda vez se arrepentiría, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el shopping...

ASH: Todos dijeron que había algo que debía averiguarlo yo solo....... se equivocan....... debo averiguarlo con Misty

            Mientras tanto, Misty tenía que ordenar las cajas que el día anterior había llevado al depósito, por producto. Le pareció extraño que la Sra. Gallardo haya recordado eso tan repentinamente, pero ansiosa por la llegada de su merecido descanso en el invernadero decidió cumplir su trabajo sin objeciones. La Sra. Ketchum la acompañó esa mañana también, ya eran más de las cuatro y aún se encontraba en el local conversando con su amiga. May, por su parte, había terminado con la vidriera y se encargaba ahora de los perfumes dentro del local ordenándolos por fragancia en las estanterías. Misty y ella no habían hablado demasiado esa mañana, pero la entrenadora sentía la mirada de su compañera cada vez que tenía que pasar por el interior de local, así que para ahorrarse incomodidades se quedó loo más que pudo en el depósito.

            Ash llegó al local corriendo, al verlo entrar ;ay no lo reconoció, pues él se sostenía las rodillas y tenía su cabeza hacia abajo tratando de recuperar aire. Las Señoras Ketchum y Gallardo se miraron una a la otra sonriendo y se marcharon sin ser vistas por Ash. Entendiendo el mensaje, May caminó hacia el joven...

MAY: ¿Ash?

ASH: 8Mirando hacia arriba) Ho-hola

MAY: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué viniste corriendo?

ASH: No es la persona con la que quiero hablar ahora Misty........ (Aire)...¿Está?

MAY: Claro que está. Pero se encuentra en el depósito ahora.

ASH: De acuerdo..... Iré por ella.

            Comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del local, pero su camino fue bloqueado por May...

MAY: No puedes ir!

ASH: ¿Porqué no?

MAY: Porque..... Porque es muy estrecho allí y Misty necesita espacio para trabajar.

ASH: Pero....... ¿Cuándo es su descanso?

MAY: No lo sé.

ASH: Entonces déjame que le pregunte a ella.

MAY: Ash.... ¡Cuánto has crecido!

ASH: Umm... Gracias...... (Murmurando) ....Creo

MAY: ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

ASH: Muy poco

MAY: Tú decías que era tu hermana mayor, ¿Lo recuerdas?

ASH: (Dudoso)..... No.....

MAY: Gary y tú siempre venías a mí con preguntas complicadas, porque tenían miedo de preguntárselo a alguien más.

ASH: (sonriendo) Sí..... Ahora lo recuerdo..... Algunas de ellas no me las respondías.

MAY: Es que ustedes se escogían alguna muy difíciles.

ASH: Jajajaj! Cierto.

            Ambos comenzaron a recordar un poco del pasado compartido y a reír de aquellas valiosas memorias.

            Misty, desde el depósito, escuchó el repentino murmullo y las risas que venían del local, al principio pensó que se trataba de la Sra. Ketchum y la Sra. Gallardo, pero algo le decía que debía asomarse a la tienda...

MAY: Recuerdo cuando ustedes vinieron a hacerme una de esas preguntas y no supe que responderles, al final terminaron peleando entre los dos.

ASH: ¿Qué habíamos preguntado?

MAY: Pues...

            May escuchó un sonido que venía del depósito así que tomó del mostrador su lima de uñas y comenzó a limarse...

MAY: Ambos querían saber que era estar enamorado.

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¿Yo pregunté eso? No puede ser.

MAY: Sí, ambos estaban muy-Ay!

ASH: ¿Qué pasó?

MAY: (Con dolor) Me lastimé el dedo

ASH: Déjame ver.

            Misty entró al local encontrándose frente a ella a Ash y a May juntos tomándose las manos. Ketchum y Oak giraron para encontrar a una furiosa Misty que apretando su puño derecho caminó hacia la salida...

MISTY: (Enojada) Siento haberlo interrumpido.

ASH: Misty, espera!

            Ash iba a correr tras ella, pero May lo detuvo sujetándole la muñeca.

MAY: Será mejor que esperas a se le pase, Ash.

ASH: De acuerdo Solo espero que no empeore las cosas

            Caminó erguida por el corto pasillo demostrando ( o fingiendo ) que nada de lo que había pasado le afectaba. Entró en el invernadero y se sentó frente a la fuente...

MISTY: ¿Porqué me afecta tanto esto?....... Yo sabía que era así.....

            Suspiró y se dejó caer en el banco de madera...

MISTY: Este lugar....... es igual a mi sueño......... pero eso solo fue......... un sueño 

            En la perfumería los dos chicos se habían quedado sin hablar. May continuaba con su trabajo de acomodar los productos mientras Ash miraba pensando en lo que había pasado...

ASH: ¿Crees que puedo hablarle ahora?

MAY: Como mucho pasaron dos minutos.

ASH: Quizás se le haya pasado.

MAY: Lo dudo.

ASH: Aunque....... ¿Por qué se enojó?

            May, quien estaba de espaldas a Ash, sonrió para sí misma dejando el último frasco de perfume...

MAY: No lo sé.

ASH: Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que aún está enojada?

MAY: Por el poco tiempo que la conocí...... diría que es una persona fácilmente irritable.

ASH: Jajajajaja! Sí que lo es.

MAY: Me alegra haber acertado.

ASH: Tampoco es que siempre está enojada.

MAY: No la conozco demasiado, Ash. Solo hablamos algo ayer...... quizás puedas hablarme un poco de ella.

ASH: (Sonrojado) N-No sabría que decir con exactitud.

MAY: ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

ASH: Como cuatro años.

MAY: ¡Cuatro Años! Vaya! Y dices no conocerla.

ASH: Misty es.......difícil de comprender.

MAY: ¿y quién no?

ASH: (Sospechando) Algo me dice que esperas una respuesta distinta........ No quieres saber como es ella.

MAY: ¿A qué te refieres? Yo solo dije que me hablaras de ella.

ASH: Yo sé que todos quieren que diga otras cosas.

MAY: No tengo idea de que hablas, no quienes son todos. Quizás estés un poco perseguido, Ash.

ASH: (Desanimado) Perseguido no, confundido.

MAY: (Sonriendo) Cuéntame, Ash. Por algo acepté ser tu Hermana Mayor Honoraria.

ASH: Se lo dije a tanta gente que...... ya no sé ni lo que pienso

MAY: Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie.

ASH: Supongo que no, pero..... Podrías ayudarme en otra cosa.

MAY: ¿Qué cosa?

ASH: (Sonriendo) Siempre fuiste muy buena con las palabras, May...

MAY: ¿Adónde querrá llegar?...

            Dentro del invernadero, detrás de una pared de enredaderas, cinco personas miraban a la chica sentada en el banco frente a la fuente...

BROCK: (Susurrando) ¿Está segura que funcionará?

SRA. KETCHUM: Claro que sí...... si todos cumplieron sus roles.

TRACEY: No se preocupe, Señora Ketchum. Hasta ahora todo va bien.

SRA. GALLARGO: Hay que ver si May está cumpliendo con su rol.

SRA. KETCHUM: No hay que preocuparse por ella, ayer confirmé que es una gran actriz.

PROF. OAK: Entonces, ¿Su plan comenzó antes que todo esto?

SRA. KETCHUM: Mi plan se fue armando solo con el tiempo, lo único que falta es el resultado.

            Se paró frente a las puertas del invernadero, con su característica expresión determinada. Cerró con fuerza su  puño derecho y avanzó hacia el interior de lugar. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y Ash tomó profundamente aire, antes de continuar su avance dentro del invernadero.

            Vio a Misty sentada frente a la fuente, rodeada de enredaderas. La luz del sol entraba perfectamente en el lugar, de tal forma que iluminaban a la chica dándole un brillo.... mágico. En seguida, aquella imagen le recordó su sueño, su miedo. Continúo su lenta marcha, encontrando muy cerca de donde ella estaba, una rosa roja caída. Interpretándolo como una señal, la tomó temblorosamente y avanzó una vez más.

            Misty permanecía mirando el suelo, pensativa y confundida de todo lo pasado esos dos últimos días. Los hechos le parecían como extraídos de un sueño, más que nada desde el momento en que entró al invernadero. Había un ambiente extraño allí dentro, pero algo la obligaba a mantenerse allí, algo le decía que sería importante.... pero no podía imaginar de qué se trataba. Su mente solo le recordaba el sueño de las últimas noches, aquel que según sus sospechas la habían llevado a hablar dormida y trajo todo ese problema. Suspiró pensando en ese sueño, que parecido era el lugar en el que estaba en ese momento...

MISTY: Sí tan solo él... 

            Levantó la mirada teniendo frente a ella una rosa roja, que era ofrecida por la persona en la cual pensaba. Lo miró sorprendida. Él tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, esperando que su confiable gorra le brindara una sombra y ella no pudiera ver su rubor..... No le funcionó. Misty tomó la rosa y la acercó a su nariz.

            Los ojos de Ash subieron lentamente hasta encontrar los de su compañera, que admiraba la rosa que él le había regalado. Comenzó a sentirse extraño una vez más, sintió su corazón latir con mayor fuerza, un calor inmenso recorrió su cuerpo y gran parte de él quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas, aunque temblorosas. Su mente, confundida y aturdida le mostraba constantemente las imágenes de lo que seguía en su sueño... pero no se animaba a cumplirlo, de alguna forma, al verla allí sentada, tan cerca suyo todos sus temores sobre el beso se desvanecieron y, por primera vez en dos días, sentía que cumplirlo sería el mejor resultado.

            Ella no tenía idea de cómo responder. Durante años de conocerlo, jamás imaginó que Ash pudiera darle algo así. Es solo una rosa, pero en una personalidad como la del entrenador, era un gesto especial. Se sentía tan nerviosa como siempre que lo veía y estaban solos, esta debía ser una de las pocas ocasiones en la cual la había dejado sin palabras. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los negros ojos de Ash. Sonrió nerviosamente y sus mejillas le ardían.

            Por otro lado, la Sra.  Ketchum tuvo que ahogar un largo suspiro al ver a su hijo en tal romántica situación. May y Tracey sonreían satisfechos del rumbo del plan, mientras Brock anotaba "algo" en su libreta azul. La Señora Gallardo y el Profesor Oak, miraban a los otros "Espías" confundidos y después volvieron su atención a la escena frente a ellos.

            Ash se sentó junto a Misty, se quitó la gorra y jugó con ella nervioso, mirando las manos de ella que tomaban a la rosa firmemente. Levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de la chica, quien había hecho lo mismo... 

MISTY: Gracias por la rosa, Ash.

ASH: No fue nada.

MISTY: ¿Por qué me la diste?

ASH: (Rascándose la cabeza) En realidad la encontré por allá, jejeje.

MISTY: (Decepcionada) Oh...

            De una de las paredes de enredaderas se escuchó un extraño sonido, que si ellos hubieran prestado atención habrían descifrado que se trataba de seis manos que golpearon la frente de cada uno de los "Espectadores"...

ASH: Misty, tenemos algo de que hablar...

MISTY: Ya lo sé... estos últimos días...

ASH: Los dos estuvimos actuando extraño.

MISTY: ¿Los dos? Fuiste tú el que no quería verme.

ASH: Eso no es cierto.

MISTY: (Un poco enojada) Ayer te fuiste feliz de saber que no iría contigo al laboratorio.

ASH: (Igual que ella) Entonces admites que no quisiste venir conmigo.

MISTY: Estaba confundida.

ASH: ¿Porqué?

MISTY: (Dándole la espalda) No es tu problema.

ASH: Sí lo es.

MISTY: ¿Por qué estuviste tan distante?

ASH: Puedo hacer la misma pregunta.

MISTY: (Mirándolo) Pero yo la hice primero.

            Ash suspiró admitiendo que esa la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, Misty era quien debía darle las respuestas a sus preguntas y ayudarle a sacar sus sueños extraños de la cabeza...

ASH: (Nervioso) De....... de acuerdo, pero...

MISTY: (Sorprendida) ¿Pero?

ASH: Deberás contarme también y... pase lo que pase...... diga lo que diga, no saldrá de estas Paredes de Cristal.

MISTY: (Pensativa) Mmmmm... de acuerdo.

            Ash suspiró una vez más y miró a la fuente frente a él, así evitaba la mirada de Misty en cuanto le confesara su sueño...

ASH: Fue por un sueño que tuve.

MISTY: ¿Una pesadilla?

ASH: No.....no sé.

MISTY: ¿Cómo que no sabes?

ASH: Es que... es muy difícil, me confundió mucho.

MISTY: Bueno, cuéntame porque.

ASH: Llegó un momento en estos días que..... (mirándola) no sabía si quería cumplirlo.

MISTY: ¿Qué soñaste?

ASH: (Mirando al suelo) Estábamos los dos en un lugar muy parecido a este y...

MISTY: Y...?

ASH: Y... estabas sentada aquí, frente a la fuente... entonces yo llegué con una rosa...

            Una vez más Ash dejó de hablar, podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Misty sobre él, la cuál lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. La espera ponía cada vez más ansiosa a la chica que encontraba la similitud entre el sueño de él y el propio...

MISTY: ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER SUSPENSO, ASH?

ASH: NO ME GRITES.... YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES FÁCIL.

MISTY: TAMPOCO ES SENCILLO SI TARDAS TANTO.

ASH: (Ofendido) Quizás sea mejor que no te cuente nada.

MISTY: (Ofendida) Has lo que quieras. 

            Los dos voltearon enfadados dándose las espaldas. Ash se empezaba a arrepentir de haber empezado a contar su sueño, pues sentía que una vez que empezó tenía que seguir. Lentamente miró a su compañera por sobre su hombro...

ASH: No me dijiste que te pasaba a ti.

MISTY: Y tú no terminaste.

ASH: Solo preguntaste porque había estado distante.

MISTY: Es cierto ....... Fue por lo mismo.

ASH: (Sorprendido) LO MISMO!!!! ¿Será que a ella..... le pasa lo mismo que a mí?

MISTY: ¿Porqué tan sorprendido?

ASH: (Nervioso) Bueno.... es que yo...

MISTY: ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que soñó? Ash, recuerda que sea lo que sea que hayas soñado..... quedará dentro de estas Paredes de Cristal.

ASH: (Tímidamente) ¿Sea..... lo que sea...?

MISTY: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Lo que sea.

ASH: De-acuerdo.

            Comenzó a ponerse mucho más nervioso cuando ella volteó totalmente y se puso de frente a él. Sabía lo que debía decirle, pues la continuación del sueño se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, cada vez más confundida...

MISTY: Y...? Ash, no tengas miedo.

ASH: No-tengo-miedo

            Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y no sabía que hacer. Solo se quedó allí sentado mirándola...

MISTY: ¿Ash?

ASH: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

            Solo, como si una fuerza extraña lo estuviera atrayendo, se acercó lentamente a ella. No tuvo intención de detenerse en ningún momento y por más que sus ojos, clavados en los de ella mostraban un poco de nerviosismo, nada se comparaba con lo que por dentro sentía. Estaba nervioso, confundido, inseguro, pero fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, él no se arrepentía...

            Ella se quedó inmóvil en cuanto lo vio acercarse de esa forma. Una parte de ella no quería ilusionarse con lo que "parecía" que sucedería, por otro lado estaba nerviosa de que algo pudiera salir mal, pero más que nada quería pasara y su sueño se convirtiera en realidad...

            Ambos se acercaron, dejando por una vez que lo que realmente querían pasara, apartando los miedos, dudas, negaciones y demás prejuicios uniendo por primera vez sus labios en un corto, pero dulce beso.

            Rápidamente se apartaron y se miraron inseguros de lo ocurrido. Ash se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y sin dejar de mirar a Misty comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

            Misty, aún sin habla por lo sucedido, quería pedirle que se quedara, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Solo se quedó allí sentada, viéndolo partir.

            Una vez que estaba fuera del invernadero, solo comenzó a correr hacia la salida del centro comercia. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese instante era el "mágico" momento del beso con Misty. Corría velozmente, hacia donde sus piernas lo guiaban con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro...

ASH: Por primera vez..... soy feliz de poder Crecer

            Cuando él salió del invernadero, Misty suspiró tristemente por no haber podido pedirle que se quedara. Se recostó contra el respaldo del banco y miró la rosa que él le había dado. Suspirando una vez más, oprimió suavemente la rosa contra su pecho cerrando los ojos y recordando lo ocurrido...

MISTY: Ash...

            Los seis espías quedaron boquiabiertos. Ninguno estaba seguro si el plan había salido correctamente, ni tampoco si lo que habían visto realmente ocurrió o lo imaginaron...

SRA. GALLARDO: (Susurrando) Deliah.... ¿Es así como debía pasar?

SRA. KETCHUM: No..... no estoy segura

TRACEY: (Susurrando) Pero..... ¿Alguien podría decirme lo que pasó? No estoy seguro de haber visto bien.

BROCK: Yo tampoco...

SRA. KETCHUM: Mi hijo....... (Emocionada) Está creciendo muy rápido.

MAY: ¿De qué habla? Si hubo que hacer todo este teatro para ayudarlo... y encima no dijo nada de lo que tenía pensado.

PROF. OAK: ¿Qué?

MAY: Pues..... él le iba a decir a ella que le gustaba mucho...... pero...

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sonriendo) Creo que Ash lo demostró muy bien sin decirlo, May.

BROCK: Es decir que vi bien... ¿Ellos se...

TRACEY: ¿Se besaron?

SRA. KETCHUM: Así es... Y espero que tú, Tracey hayas sacado la foto.

TRACEY: (Confundido) ¿Foto?

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿No la sacaste?

TRACEY: (Nervioso) Jejeje, bueno..... yo...

BROCK: No importa, Señora Ketchum. Tenemos que irnos antes que Misty se de cuenta.

MAY: ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

SRA. KETCHUM: No pensé en eso.

TRACEY: Creo que Misty no se dará cuenta de nada..... está muy ocupada.

            Todos desviaron su atención a la chica que aún con la rosa contra su pecho saltaba feliz ardedor de la fuente de agua...

MISTY: ¡¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!! ¡¡Me Quiere, Me quiere!!

SRA. KETCHUM: Yo también lo sabía

            Durante el resto de la tarde el trabajo en la perfumería terminó bastante rápido, considerando que Misty parecía tener una energía completamente renovada que la hacía trabajar con mayor entusiasmo. May y María intercambiaban sonrisas cómplices cada vez que la entrenadora pasaba por el local con su feliz expresión cantando alguna canción sin que ella notara absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que su mente aún se encontraba dentro de las "Paredes de Cristal"

            Por otro lado, en la residencia Ketchum, Ash no se comportaba tan distinto a Misty. Aprovechó lo que quedaba de su tarde entrenando a sus pokémon, pero al igual que su 'amiga' sus pensamientos estaban centrados en otra parte...

            Al anochecer Misty llegó de la perfumería feliz de saber que ya no tendría que volver, pues la dinámica actividad que tuvo durante la tarde le sirvió para terminar todos los trabajos. Al entrar en la casa, Ash estaba recostado en el sillón de dos cuerpos boca arriba y mirando al techo. Ella le sonrió nerviosa acercándose a él...

ASH: Buenas Tardes, Misty.

MISTY: Buenas Tardes, Ash.

ASH: (Nervioso) Lo qué pasó hoy.... yo.... bueno quería decir que...

MISTY: (Sonriendo) Pero, Ash... No sé de que hablas.

ASH: ¿No?

MISTY: Todo a quedado dentro de Paredes de Cristal, ¿Lo recuerdas?

ASH: Sí, pero...

MISTY: Hablaremos de eso, Ash... solo cuando estés listo.

ASH: De acuerdo... ¿Listo?... supongo que lo sabré después

            Mientras tanto Brock y la Señora Ketchum se encontraban en la cocina mirando desde la puerta a los dos chicos que no habían notado su presencia...

BROCK: ¿Será mejor no decir nada?

SRA. KETCHUM: Sí... es preferible que ellos crean que están compartiendo un secreto, no quisiera que presionarlos diera un efecto contrario.

BROCK: Tiene razón...

SRA. KETCHUM: Es una lástima que Tracey no haya sacado esa foto.

BROCK: Sospecho que pronto tendrá la oportunidad de sacar otra.

SRA. KETCHUM: A este paso... demasiado rápido.

            Durante la cena, los cuatro presentes intercambiaban miradas con los cómplices de sus secretos. Ash y Misty se habían sentado uno frente al otro, dejando los otros dos asientos enfrentados para Brock y la Sra. Ketchum, por más que habían acordado No decir nada, la tentación de verlos fue más fuerte para Brock...

BROCK: ¿Pasó algo?

ASH: ¿Qué te hace pensar que paso, Brock? 

BROCK: Pues..... han estado mirándose y sonriéndose mutuamente toda la cena.

MISTY: ¿Eso? Es que... Ash come peor que un pokémon, por eso lo miro.

ASH: ¿QUÉ? Y tú no eres mucho mejor.

MISTY: ¿QUIÉN TE PREGUNTÓ?

ASH: Ahora pareces un Gyarados.

MISTY: Y TÚ UN SLOWPOKE.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Suspirando) Tal parece que vuelve todo a lo de antes

            Todos dormían. Ni un sonido se escuchaba en la residencia de los Ketchum, después de la pequeña peleea habitual de la mesa. Ash y Misty, como casi todas las noches, se habían ido enfadados uno con el otro y sin decirse nada se fueron a dormir, pero ambos con las miradas confirmaron que todo aquello había sido una pequeña actuación, quizás para no perder las costumbres, después de todo hay cosas que son difíciles de cambiar...

            La noche había llegado al oscuro bosque en donde los tres amigos acampaban. Él se levantó de su bolsa de dormir y notó que uno de sus compañeros estaba ausente. Caminó sin saber a donde llegando hasta un río con una gran cascada, y frente a ella Misty.

_            Se acercó lentamente a ella..._

_-Misty... –_

_-Me asustaste, Ash. – Le sonrió ella._

_-Lo siento. – _

_            Se quedaron viendo la cascada por un tiempo más, hasta que Ash pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella abrazándola gentilmente. Ella, sin decir nada volteó para mirarlo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron lentamente fueron atraídos por el otro besándose bajo la luz de la luna._

_            Al finalizar el beso, se miraron nuevamente sonriendo..._

_-Te Amo, Ash-_

_-Tambíen te amo, Misty-_

            Se despertó sobresaltado, un poco asustado. Trató de calmar su agitada respiración y se sostuvo la cabeza confundido. Iba a levantarse a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando vio a Misty dormida en la cama de enfrente. Sonrió satisfactoriamente y volvió a acostarse...

ASH: Quizás solo deba aceptarlo...

            Con eso en mente, volvió a dormirse, sin importarle las verdades que su subconsciente le presentara en sueños.

            Abrió sus ojos, al sentir a Ash acostarse una vez más. Le sonrió a la dormida forma de su 'amigo' y suspiró...

MISTY: Será en la próxima cascada que veamos, Ash... tal vez entonces lo entiendas...

FIN

PSYDUCK054

Este sí que fue un largo capítulo, espero les haya gustado ^ ^

Les agradezco a todos los reviews a este y a todos mis fics. 


End file.
